Apocalypse Now, Again
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester were on a cut and dry demon hunt. Until they crossed into Sleepy Hollow. A town marred with the supernatural. After meeting Capt. Irving of the Sleepy Hollow PD, he introduces them to Lt. Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane. After the Winchesters are briefed on the disturbing problems encountered, will they do what they can to stop the Apocalypse, again?
1. Welcome to Sleepy Hollow

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm not sure about this story. It's clearly a crossover but the lore is so different. I haven't decide whether or not I'm going to go with the Sleepy Hollow lore or the Supernatural lore or if I'm going to try and weave them together. Hell, I don't even know if I'm going to write anymore. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Let me know what you think about Abbie and Ichabod. My sister says it's good but I don't know.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, characters, places or anything else from either. _**

**Fic Rec: _Looking for a Prophet by Princess976_. It's her first SPN fic. Show her some support. :D**

* * *

The Winchesters pulled into the Sleepyhead Motel. They were on a demon hunt that had had them all over the Eastern seaboard. They pinned up their research all over the walls and Sam began to search on his laptop and Dean began to clean his gun while he studied the wall.

"Dean." Sam said looking up.

"What?"

"Look at this." he said as he brought his laptop to his older brother.

"Why does this look familiar?" Dean asked as he put the computer in front of him.

"Because we've seen all of these signs before." Sam said pacing the room. "Large clusters of lightening storms, cattle mutilations, nuns dead in a convent."

"Apocalypse?" Dean questioned. "No way. We ended that."

"I thought so too."

"No, not you thought so. We ended that shit. You jumped in the cage and walked around soulless for an entire year."

"Well explain this Dean; because I have no idea where to start." Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. We're not going to focus on this right now, Sammy. We're working a straight forward demon case. That's all."

"But Dean..."

"No Sam. This is what we're doing. Tomorrow morning we're going to the police station and we're gonna get all the information we can and we're gonna gank us a demon." Dean said. "Alright."

"Yeah. Alright." Sam said.

"Get some sleep." Dean said handing Sam his laptop back. "I need your head in the game." Sam nodded his head as he headed toward the bathroom. Dean began to clean his gun again. He couldn't wrap his mind around all the things he had seen on Sam's laptop.

_'__The Apocalypse? No way. It was over. They dropped Lucifer back in the box and the Earth was still a balmy 88 degrees (thank you global warming). So these signs had to be something else. They had to be.__' _ Dean thought. He sighed as Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean put his gun away, grabbed a shower and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning they dressed in their best bargain warehouse suits and headed to the Sleepy Hollow Police Department.

"Good morning. I'm Special Agent Sam McVie and this is my partner Special Agent Dean Buckingham." Sam said as he and Dean flashed their badges.

"How can I help you?" the desk sergeant asked.

"Have there been any reports of any thefts?" Sam questioned.

"Well obviously. We're not a thriving metropolis but people do steal." the chubby man said.

"Ok smartass." Dean said. "We're gonna need to see all the latest reports of theft. Say past two weeks."

"Wait here." the man said as he got out of his chair and headed toward the back. He came back empty handed but followed by a tall African-American man.

"I'm Captain Frank Irving." he said shaking each of their hands. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam McVie and this is my partner Special Agent Dean Buckingham." Sam said shaking his hand and showing his badge. "We're investigating a series of thefts on the Eastern seaboard."

"What kind of thefts?" Capt. Irving asked.

"Oh you know, the weird kind." Dean said. "I mean we got no idea why anyone would want to steal relics from churches."

"What kind of relics?"

"We have reports from The Church of Her Holy Tears in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Scared Cross of Wood and Thorns in Raleigh, North Carolina, that a shard of the sword that was used to defeated to Lucifer were taken." Sam said. "Among other things."

"Lucifer?" Capt. Irving said.

"Yes." Sam said. Capt. Irving glanced over his shoulder at the desk sergeant. "Follow me." he murmured. Sam and Dean shared a look and followed him through the station. They got to a back room and the captain pushed a large filing cabinet to the side.

"What the hell..." Dean whispered as they followed them through the wall.

"What do you know about the Four Horsemen?" Capt. Irving asked.

"Why would we know anything about the...what was it?" Sam asked.

"The Four Horsemen? Death, War, etc.?" the Capt. said looking back over his shoulder at him.

"Why would you think we know something about that kind of stuff?" Dean said. "We're just investigating some thefts."

"Right well, those are fake FBI badges and cheap suits you're sporting. I figure either you know something about something, or you're whack jobs." he said as he pushed a large, heavy wooden door open to reveal a room with high ceilings, books and filing cabinets.

"Captain?" the beautiful black woman asked standing behind a tall cabinet. "Who's this?"

"Lieutenant Abbie Mills this Sam and Dean." Capt. Irving said.

"Sam and Dean what?" Abbie asked.

"Winchester." Sam answered his eyes on the tall man standing next to Abbie in strange old fashioned clothing.

"Well, like the Captian said, I'm Lt. Abbie Mills and this is my partner, Ichabod Crane."

"Since when did the cops start using impersonators to help solve crimes?" Sam asked shaking Ichabod's hand.

"Excuse me?" he questioned with a glance to Abbie. "I assure you that no one impersonates me. I am Ichabod Crane."

"There's no way..." Sam started.

"Why do I know that name?" Dean interrupted. "Ichabod Crane. I know that name."

"Are you a connoisseur history?" Ichabod asked.

"What? No." Dean said.

"I do not understand."

"I got it!" Dean exclaimed. "I should have thought of it when we first got to town."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sleepy Hollow, Sam."

"That's where we are." Sam said. "Are you have a slow day or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes, stood the way Ichabod was standing, arms behind his back and he put on a serious face before he spoke, "Villiany wears many masks; none of which so dangerous as virtue." They all just looked at him. "Ichabod Crane? Sleepy Hollow? Johnny Depp?" he asked them. "No?" he asked looking at Capt. Irving. "No?" he asked looking at Abbie. "No?" he asked looking at Sam. "Come on man. I know you know that line. Look at you in that get-up."

"This is the _real_ Ichabod Crane." Abbie said with a chuckle.

"Ichabod Crane died..." Sam began.

"During the Revolutionary War." Ichabod finished for him. "Yes, I did indeed die; but my wife..."

"Katrina." Dean interrupted.

"Yes, Katrina, put a spell on me in order for my resurrection to take place."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"My life, my blood was tied to that of the Headless Horsemen. When he rose as did I."

"Wait. You're the real Ichabod Crane." Sam said his eyes wide.

"Hmph." Dean said.

"Ok, but why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Mills, Crane. I think these boys can help you." Capt. Irving said.

"How so?" Abbie asked.

"They were asking about some relics. Shards of the Micheal Sword. The sword that killed Lucifer." he explained.

"What do you know of the Horsemen?" Ichabod questioned.

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Dean asked. "A bit. Why?"

"The Headless Horsemen." Abbie said. "That's who we're up against."

"There's a headless guy running around here somewhere?" the older Winchester asked as he leaned against a cabinet.

"Yes. He is Death." the Colonial man said. "That is our foe."


	2. Sam's Journal and Gospel of Winchester

**A/N: Hey guys. I wasn't sure about this story but it seems to be getting a good bit of response. I went ahead and wrote chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. So Jenny Mills gets introduced into this chapter. Now I love Jenny, but everyone can't just jump on the Winchester Wagon. My sister hates Jenny in this story so far but she'll get better. I promise. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!-S****aid every fanfiction author ever.**

**(****Truly. Look at the math problems before for clarification.**

** YOU + REVIEWS = HAPPY AUTHORS**

**HAPPY AUTHORS + LOTS OF REVIEWS = UPDATES.)**

**Disclaimer on previous chapter.**

* * *

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Wait, is the headless guy your foe or whatever? Or is it death?" Dean questioned confused.

"The Headless Horseman is Death." Abbie clarified. Sam and Dean look at each other again.

"No. Death's a skinny dude that like deep dish pizza. Not some headless whack job with an ax." the older Winchester said.

"Here." Sam said pulling his journal out of his bag before an argument broke out.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the bulky book from him.

"My journal?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"It's therapeutic." Dean deadpanned. Ichabod took the journal from Abbie and began to read Sam's writing.

_I started school today. My roommate Brady seems like an ok guy, we'll see. I met a girl at registration today. Jessica. It was like an instant connection. I've always been kind of nervous around girls but it wasn't like that with her. It was like breathing. _

_ As excited as I am about starting school and meeting Jess, as she likes to called, it doesn't change the fact that I had a gnawing feeling in pit of my stomach. _

_ I miss my dad. I miss Dean. Every person wants their family to see them go off to college but I couldn't get that because of that fight Dad and I had. I know it tore Dean apart. He never wanted us to fight but it always happened. For whatever reason. I love dad and Dean but I need this for me._

Ichabod looked up from Sam's journal. He was intrigued. He glanced at Abbie before returning to the book.

"I think I should call Jenny." Abbie said to Capt. Irving as she pulled out her cell phone. The captain nodded as she stepped away. Ichabod skipped some pages. He again looked up at Sam, eyes wide this time.

"What?"

"Your brother went to actual Hell?"

"Yeah." Sam said his brow furrowed. "For me. Just keep reading."

_"__Dad's gone. No, Sam. Don't do that. Dad's dead and according to Dean he sold his soul to the Yellow Eyed Demon to save him. I'm dealing but I don't if Dean is..."_ Ichabod read before flipping a few pages. _"My headaches are getting worse. I keep seeing things. We've met these people. Ava and Andy. Apparently they're like me. Nursery fires, demon blood in their systems. They each have, for lack of a better term, powers. It's weird. I feel weird. Like something big is looming. I'm a little scared but Dean's here, so I'll be ok." _Ichabod turned the page but then flipped back.

"There is a time gap here." he said looking over his glasses at Sam. Sam nodded. The colonial man directed his attention back to the journal.

_"__I can't believe this! I can't believe he would do that! What the hell was he thinking? I'm grateful and livid, all at the same damn time. I died and my brother did the same shit dad did and made a deal to get me back. Dean didn't die right away but he's only got a year left. One year. Just one. Not ten but one. I can't let that happen. I have to save him. He's all I got."_ he read before flipping a few more pages. _"We met a demon to day, Ruby. She says she wants to help us. I don't disbelieve her but Dean doesn't trust her. _ Ichabod looked up at Sam, who smiled wearily. _"Ruby told me that a demon named Lilith holds Dean's deal. __So that's my next course of action. Kill Lilith. Dean's only got a few months left. I can't let him die." _Turning a few more pages Ichabod notices that the handwriting has become sloppy and large. _"HE'S GONE AND NONE OF THESE FUCKING DEMONS WILL DEAL. WHY AIN'T ONE WINCHESTER A GOOD ENOUGH TRADE FOR ANOTHER? I GOTTA GET HIM BACK. DEAN CAN'T BE GONE. HE'S DEAN. NOTHING STOPS HIM. NOTHING. –- MET UP WITH RUBY AGAIN. SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO HELP ME. HA! IF YOU CAN'T BRING DEAN BACK I DON'T WANT HER FUCKING HELP."_

"Just keep going." Sam said peering down at the book. "You're almost to the good stuff." Ichabod nodded and continued.

_"__Dean's been gone a month. I still feel cold, numb and like I have a black hole in my heart but I have a purpose for living now. Ruby called and she can't bring Dean back but she can train me up so that I'm strong enough to kill the bitch that took him from me. Lilith. –- I can't do this. I can't do what Ruby's asking me to do. Dean asked me not to use my mind stuff. Seems those headaches were for something after all. Ruby says if I drink her blood, it'll make me stronger and if I use my mind stuff the way she teaches to, I'll be able to kill Lilith. It's so tempting. Lilith needs to die for what's she's done...it seems I've made my decision." _Ichabod turns a few more pages and continues to read. _"It's been four months since my big brother died and I didn't think I'd ever see him again but Dean's back! I don't know how but he is! I have__n't__ felt this happy and whole in a very long time. _

_ Now I'm glad that he's back but now I have to keep what I've been doing a secret. He wouldn't understand...I hope Ruby's following us. I'm getting low on blood. –- Lilith is breaking seals to free Lucifer from his cage. My revenge for Dean is on the back burner. It's time to save the world...Where the hell is Ruby? She knows I need that blood."_ There was another time jump before the next entry. Sam's handwriting was small and shaky. _"i can't believe he locked me in the panic room. Lilith is trying to kickstart the apocalypse and dean's worried about me. I'm fine. I'm ready to end this shit –- I hope ruby gets here soon. I need some blood. I feel sick and cold and weak because of being locked in that room. The blood heals everything. I need it. I need it to get stronger if i'm gong to stop lilith. –- I killed Lilith and popped Lucifer from the box. I started the Apocalypse. This is all on me."_ Ichabod looked up at Sam again. The younger Winchester glanced down to see where he was in the journal. They made eye contact just as another person entered into the cavernous room.

"Hey." she said standing beside Abbie now.

"Hey." Lt. Mills answered.

"What are they doing here?" Jenny whispered harshly.

"We can answer for ourselves." Dean said with a sarcastic tone.

"We're here to help." Sam chimed in. He knew that Dean was only going to make this situation more volatile. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother..."

"Dean." Jenny said. The Winchesters shared a confused glance.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, looking Jenny up and down.

"No." she said plainly.

"Then how do you know who we are?" Sam questioned.

"You're not the only people in the world who deal with the supernatural." Jenny said crossing her arms.

"Nobody said we were." Dean said.

"They're here to help with this whole Headless Horseman, looming Apocalypse stuff." Abbie said looking from her sister to the Winchesters.

"No way." Jenny said. "No. They need to go."

"Jenny..." Abbie started before she pulled her to the side. "They know a lot. Crane and I can't just let them walk away."

"Everything, everyone they come in contact with dies." Jenny whispered. "It doesn't matter what they know, if you die in the end." Abbie sighed, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Look, I understand your concern, but we need them. We're getting nowhere fast and they seem to know about what the hell is going on." Abbie whispered back. "We always knew that this could and probably would end in me dying but I took it on any way. Just hear 'em out. Please."

"Fine." Jenny said angrily as they stepped back toward the boys.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"What are you even doing here?" Jenny asked annoyed. "Shouldn't you be off getting someone killed?" Sam paled at her words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled stepping closer to her. Jenny pulled her gun on him. Dean chuckled and pulled his. "

"Jenny! Where the hell did you get a gun? Wait, no don't tell me, just put that away." Abbie said.

"Him first." she said looking into Dean's green eyes.

"Bullshit. You pulled that first. You put yours away." Dean said. Sam and Capt. Irving stood and watched as Abbie tried to defuse the situation.

"What are you doing in Sleepy Hollow?" Jenny asked Dean, still looking in his eyes.

"Apparently, helping to save this town." Dean said, his gun still pointed at her head.

"We don't need Winchester help."

"You don't even know me."

"I know one of my contacts was working with you then she wound up dead." she said. Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"Who?"

"Bela Talbot."

"Fuck Bela." Dean said. "That bitch made a deal and the devil always wants his due."

"She's not the only person I've head about. Not to mention you ruined something big for me." Jenny said.

"I don't care. None of that matters." Dean said. "You need to put that gun away before I shoot the shit out of you." he said. The room was silent after that except for the sound of Ichabod turning the pages of Sam's journal.

"Put it away, Jenny." Capt. Irving said. "That's enough." Jenny made an angry line with her lips and put her gun back in the back of her jeans. Dean put his away as well. The moment was tense for a long moment.

"Here." Sam said reaching into his bag again. He handed Frank two stacks of books.

"Supernatural." the black man read. "We got a headless guy riding running around my town; I don't really have time to read."

"These books are important." Sam said. He looked at Dean. "How can I say this without sounding douchey?"

"You can't. Just say it." his brother answered.

"It's the Gospel of Winchester." Sam said.

"Wow." Jenny said rolling her eyes. Sam ignored her and continued.

"The author..."

"Carver Edlund." Frank read the name on the cover.

"That's a pen name. His name is actually Chuck Shurley." Sam said. "Anyway, he was, is, was...I'm not sure where Chuck is but when he knew him, he was a prophet of the Lord."

"A prophet?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah. Uh, he would have these visions and he chose to write them in novel form." Sam explained.

"Are you really believing this bullshit?" Jenny whispered harshly to Abbie.

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth." Dean said. Jenny turned to look at him. "Read a fucking book before you doubt us." he said causing another tense silence to loom in the room. Frank and Abbie were flipping through the books when Ichabod rose from his chair.

"You and your brother are the true vessels of Micheal and Lucifer." he spoke. "The trials that you endured should not have been survived by two men."

"Yeah well, we're awesome." Dean said with a pained smile.

"Is all of this true?" Ichabod asked Sam, who nodded. He looked to Abbie who nodded. "Miss Mills and myself are the witnesses of the Apocalypse and would greatly appreciate your help."

"Dean, can I talk to you over here please?" Sam said pulling his big brother by the arm to the other side of the room.

"What?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"I can't do this." his little brother blurted out. "I can't. You know what happened last time. I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to risk...I can't do this." Dean could hear and feel the fear radiating from Sam. He put his hands on Sam's arms and looked him in the eye.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you hear me? It's alright." Dean said wrapping Sam in a tight hug. When they broke apart, Sam's lips were in a tight line. His face wore a look of deep concern but he trusted Dean.

"We'll help you." Dean said when they returned to the group. "But if we're doing this, we're do it the Winchester way."

"You mean the way where everyone dies?" Jenny asked snarkily.

"I mean the way where we save the fucking world." Dean said staring her down. "Sam and I gotta run to the car. When we get back, we'll start figuring this shit out." he said.

"Where should we start?" Ichabod asked before Dean stepped though the door.

"Where every good hunter starts; research." he said before disappearing down the dark corridor.


	3. Im Not in the Business of Getting Killed

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for clicking and reading this story. It means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**I know that Jenny is a little bit annoying but she's gonna get better. I promise. ****The next chapter will reveal who the Big Bad is and what their goal is.**

**I set this in the (sort of) Supernatural present season and Sleepy Hollow doesn't really have a clear time period. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, characters or places from either or anything that you can find in the real world._**

* * *

When Sam and Dean returned they had changed clothes and were lugging two military green duffel bags. They cleared a space for their things and Sam pulled two corkboards out that were stashed beside a bookcase.

"Alright. Whatdya got?" Dean asked Ichabod.

"This is who our foe is." he said handing Dean an old musky book. "The Headless Horseman."

"Right. The guy who you guys think is Death." Dean said flipping some pages.

"He is Death." Jenny said.

"No, he's a weird guy with no head who rides a horse as transportation in the 21st century." Dean said cutting his eyes at her.

"This is all of the information that we've obtained since beginning our trials." Ichabod said handing Sam old parchments and books. The younger Winchester put them down on the table close to the boards and pinned up a map of Sleepy Hollow. He pinned all the information to one board and on the board with the map he pinned photos of all the victims so far. He wrote they're names on cards and pinned them below the photo.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked as Sam took a piece of string and began to pin it to the map.

"Mapping out the locations of all the deaths." he answered.

"What will that help you to determine?" Ichabod questioned as he joined the young Winchester by the boards.

"There could be a pattern that the Headless Horseman is following." Dean said. "If we can track it, we can kill it."

"You can't kill it. It's Death." Jenny said loudly.

"Death is a skinny dude who digs deep dish. I'm not gonna say that again." Dean said.

"You don't know what you're talking about and my sister trusts you." Jenny yelled getting in Dean's face.

"You just said the magic words." Dean said his voice had a hard edge. "_Your sister_ trusts me. I don't give a rat's ass if you trust me or not."

"Gordon was right about you." she spat. Sam's body tensed at the name he hadn't heard in years.

"Gordon?" Sam said turning to her. "Gordon Walker?"

"Yes. He said that you two were ruthless and careless and that you should never be trusted."

"Gordon was a bag of dicks." Dean commented.

"He was a good hunter." she snarled. "He died for nothing."

"He tried to kill me." Sam yelled.

"I know. He told me about this crusade to kill you." she said. "I never thought you were the anti-Christ but I figured if you keep letting people die then Gordon would be doing everyone a favor."

"That bitch got what was coming to him." Dean said. "Do you know why he had to go?"

"Sam just said..."

"No. It wasn't just that. Gordon was a vampire before he died." Dean informed her.

"That's a lie."

"It's not. He made the change, tried to kill Sam and he got iced for his troubles." he said looking her in the eyes. "You should really watch the company you keep. Hanging out with a thief and a heartless dick can obviously drive you crazy." Dean said before Jenny lunged at him. He grabbed her wrists and held her at bay. "You don't know shit about the people you're defending. Stop doing it." he said sternly, releasing her. She stepped backward and opened her mouth the speak again but was interrupted.

"Jenny. Stop it. That's enough." Abbie said. Jenny looked at Abbie, then back at a glowering Dean. She kept quiet and sat down at the table beside Capt. Irving. The room was silent for a few moments before Ichabod turned back to Sam.

"What is this point here; in the middle?" he asked touching the red pin that was surrounded by all the string.

"That's where you rose." Sam said glancing at Ichabod. Ichabod glanced back at him. Sam cleared his throat and continued. "Everything started after that event." The colonial man nodded and studied the map.

"Hello." Capt. Irving said answering his ringing phone. "Yeah. Yeah. We'll be there soon. Yeah." he said ending the call. "Crane, Mills. We got a dead body at 832 Hillgarden Lane."

"Not to be insensitive, but so?" Abbie said.

"Mrs. Barton's body was found in the front yard but the detectives on the scene can't seem to find her head." Frank said looking at Abbie then her partner.

"Let's go." Dean said slipping his shiny gun in the back of his jeans. Sam followed suit. As everyone made their way toward the door Frank stopped and turned to Jenny.

"Stop." he said looking into her brown eyes.

"I thought we were going." she said.

"No, you're right. _We_ are going." he said pointing to himself, Abbie, Sam, Dean and Crane. "You're staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's bad enough I'm showing up to the a crime scene with a "liaison" and fake FBI. I don't need a recently released mental patient with a bad attitude tagging along." he said leading her back to the table. "Here. Read this." she looked down at the book he placed in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Sam's journal." He responded. "Maybe you'll gain some damn clarity." Frank said walking away from her. "You better read it. Crane's going to quiz you when we get back." he said before shutting the door on the cavernous room.

"She could have helped." Abbie said as they trekked down the darkened corridor.

"She could have, and would have, gotten in the way." Capt. Irving said sternly. "I'm not in the business of getting killed, Lt. Mills. You're sister's distrust is a one way street to the grave." he said as he followed Sam and Dean through the hole into the bright police department. Abbie glanced back down the long hall, sighed and stepped through.

"Everybody good?" Dean asked his green eyes on her as Sam pushed the filing back to cover the portal.

"Let's go." she said leading the parade of men from the back room and out of the station.


	4. According to This, He Just Needs a Head

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Here's the next chappy for you. I know I said that I was going to be revealing the Big Bad in this chapter but I decided to hold off one more chapter before doing that. It just didn't fit in this one. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Green Lantern, Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, it's characters, places or anything else you can find in the real world._**

**P.S. I let my haters be my motivators.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled to a stop behind the squad car containing Capt. Irving, Abbie and Crane. The scene was crawling with uniforms and spectators crowded the sidewalk in front of the house. As they walked toward the front door, the Winchesters and Ichabod glanced over at the headless Mrs. Barton in her front yard covered in a white sheet.

"Morales." Capt. Irving said as they stepped inside.

"Captain." he said. "Abbie." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Luke." she said. Sam noticed the stiff exchange and took the attention off of Abbie.

"I'm Special Agent McVie and this is Special Agent Buckingham." he said as he and Dean flashed their badges.

"You guys are feds?" he asked eying their jeans and boots suspiciously.

"We don't live in the suits." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Whadaya got?" Morales looked to the captain who nodded.

"A neighbor found the vic like that about 30 minutes ago. There was no sigh of forced entry but the garden out back revealed some prints." he explained to the group.

"No one saw anyone leaving the scene?" Sam asked.

"No. Mrs. Barton was 80 and all of her neighbors work during the day." Luke answered.

"Alright. Thank you, Morales." Capt. Irving said dismissing him. "Where do you wanna start?" he asked after Luke walked away.

"Here." Dean said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling busted looking walk-man with five tiny red light bulbs attached to the top.

"What the hell is this?" Frank asked taking it from him.

"EMF detector." the older Winchester beamed. "I made it myself." Abbie quirked her eyebrow and chuckled. Dean's smile faltered before he cleared his throat. "Mills, you come with me. Sammy, go with the Green Lantern. Crane...do whatever it is you do." Frank rolled his eyes and followed Sam upstairs. Dean and Abbie made their way to the back of the house toward the garden and Ichabod went to look at the body..

"Damn." they said simultaneously. They smirked at each other as they looked at all the uprooted plants and the muddy boot prints.

"Look." she said kneeling. "Right here." she said her finger following a long line.

"Looks like a drag mark." Dean said kneeling beside her. "The Headless Horseman carries an ax, right?"

"Yeah but I've never seen him drag it." Abbie said.

"Maybe this was the down-swing." Dean said standing up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture and sent it off to Sam. Abbie, still kneeling, turned and leaned in. "What? Is that blood?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, but it's leading away from the scene." she pointed. A few moments later they were joined by the rest of their gang.

"You guys find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nah. The house is clean, what about you guys?" Sam asked putting his EMF detector away.

"Blood." Abbie said rising to her feet. "It leads away from the scene."

"Nobody marked it?" Capt. Irving questioned.

"No sir. I don't think they noticed it."

"Ok, but if the blood's back here how did the body get out front?" Frank inquired.

"I believe that have the solution to your question." Ichabod spoke up. They all turned to him and waited. "I believe that the Horseman appeared to the madam here in her garden. He swung his ax at her but, in a panic she moved and her only nicked her. She then ran to the front yard where she met her end."

"Then explain this trail." Frank said pointing to the line of blood leading off in the opposite direction of the body.

"Where Mrs. Barton lay, there is a pool of blood; but from that is a trail of blood similar to this one, leading from the body to the back of the house, to right here." he said going to stand beside the beginning of the garden. "To here and beyond." he said pointing to where the trail picked up again right beside Abbie.

"So, he took the head?" Dean questioned.

"It appears so. Yes." Ichabod said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Dean said as he lead the team back through the house. When they all arrived back archives, Jenny was examining the map.

"What'd you find?" she asked. They all looked to Frank, he nodded to Ichabod.

"How old was Sam when his mother died?" Crane asked.

"Six months." she answered. "I'm sorry about that." she said sincerely to both Winchesters. Dean looked away and Sam nodded curtly, his lips in a tight line.

"How long was Dean in Hell?"

"Four months."

"What is the name of their father?" Ichabod queried.

"That's a trick question." Jenny said with a smirk.

"How so?" Crane asked.

"They had two. John Winchester and Bobby Singer." she said correctly.

"She answered the questions correctly, Captain." he said before stepping away from her.

"Are we with done with the interrogation?" the younger Mills asked.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"So, what'd you find out?" she asked again.

"It looks like the Horseman is taking heads." Abbie said stretching out of her leather jacket.

"We already know that." Jenny said.

"No. To keep." Dean deanpanned. Jenny made a yuck face.

"Gross. Ok, so now what?"

"Now we do more research. There's gotta be more about this guy in all of this shit." Dean said as he pulled some of the charred books out of his bag. While Sam was adding Mrs. Barton to the killed listed around the map, Jenny sat down beside Dean. He glimpsed at her. "What?"

"I knew Bobby, you know?" she said.

"What?" he asked looking at her, curiosity in his green eyes.

"I was looking for some information about an artifact and he helped me out." she said.

"I'm sure he didn't know you were going to steal it." Dean said.

"I'm sure he did." Jenny chuckled. "He told me that I needed to get out the life of crime and get into the damn life where I belong." she said, chuckling again at the memory. "He said, I don't wish this life on nobody but when those evil sons-of-bitches touch our family, we react. We got to and you got to."

"Why didn't you listen?" Sam asked joining them at the table.

"I don't know. The money, Corbin...Abbie." she said quietly. "I just didn't want to do it alone." Dean nodded and went back to his book. Sam smiled briefly and grabbed a book. Jenny sighed grabbed a book and the six of them poured over the writings of the hunters before them.

"I think I found something." Sam said a few hours later breaking the silence.

"What?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"It says here that the Headless Horseman can be restored to full power if he has his head." Sam said.

"Yeah, that why we're keeping it from him." Abbie said.

"Alright, but according to this, he just needs a head." Sam explained. "Any head."

"What?" Jenny said looking at the younger Winchester.

"Uh, ok. The Headless Horseman is a powerful creature that is a representation of death. He is an omen of things to come. As long as he's without a head he's only at half strength." Sam said looking up from the journal.

"Shit." Dean said sitting back in his chair.

"Excuse me." Frank said stepping away from the group.

"Well, he's already got a head." Abbie said.

"So, then it's only a matter of time." Jenny said.

"Not necessarily." Sam told them. "Not every head is compatible."

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"According to Bobby, the head needs to be from someone who is pure and devote." Sam read from the journal.

"Pure and devote." Ichabod spoke. "I have read those words before now." he said rising from his chair and looking through the scattered papers on another table. "Ah, here it is. The Headless Horseman, a twisted spirit tortures souls of the pure and devote." he read from the yellowing paper.

"Alright but what's all that mean?" Dean asked.

"I believe it means that he is keeping the soul intact inside the head." Ichabod answered. Dean, Abbie and Jenny looked confused, so Crane continued, "In order to..."

"To twist the soul and make a demon." Sam finished making eye contact with his brother. They were all silent when Frank returned.

"Let's go." he said slipping his phone back into his pocket. "We've got another headless body." The gang looked at each other as they exited the archives and headed off toward the newest crime scene.


	5. Sleepy Hollow Storage Facility

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter of ANA! I hope you enjoy it. It story is really fun for me to write and I'm sure you're wondering when the Ichabbie is coming, I promise it's coming very, very soon. **

**Also on a side note: Anyone who knows anything about how to work wikia . com, PM me. I've started the Sleep Hollow (sleepy-hollow-tv . wikia . com) but I'm not good with all the linkage and what not. So I'm looking for other admins. I need people to fillin missing information and link things where they're supposed to be. **

**Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Disclaimer on previous chapters.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When the Winchesters, Capt. Irving, Abbie, Jenny and Ichabod arrived at the Sleepy Hollow Storage Facility the parking lot was flooded with squad cars.

"Morales." Frank called as they strode toward the building.

"Capt'n." he said approaching them.

"What's going on?"

"Same thing as at the Barton place." Luke said as he lead them through the cold storage facility. "Only, worse."

"What could be worse than having your head snatched and your body left in the front yard?" Sam questioned. Luke eyed him over his shoulder before answering.

"You'll see. Be prepared." he said as he slid the door to the storage container open. The door clanged open and the gang stepped inside.

"Damn." Dean and Abbie said shaking their heads. Jenny and Sam looked at their siblings amused before turning their attention to the horrifying scene in the room. There was blood splattered all over the walls, drag marks that looked as if they were made by a sword or an ax and two headless bodies lay in the center of the container.

"I thought it was just one vic." Abbie said.

"So did we, that's the manager said." Luke said, looking longingly at Abbie. Jenny rolled her eyes before turning to Sam.

"Why do you think it's two this time?" she whispered.

"He's trying everything I guess." Sam said kneeling beside one of the headless corpses. The head was taken clean off. "Do you see that?" he asked Jenny pointing to something under a coffee table. Jenny kneeled beside him and looked where he pointed.

"What is that?" she asked. Sam stood up and pulled latex gloves out of his pocket. He slipped them on, got on his knees and reached under the table. He tugged for a few moments before freeing the object.

"Oh my." Ichabod said, his attention on the thing in Sam's hand.

"Is that..." Frank started.

"Mrs. Barton's head." Abbie finished.

"What the hell?" Dean said his forehead creased.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam said placing the elderly woman's head on the table.

"No, seriously. What the hell?" Abbie said her eyes wide.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Frank asked trying to pull the attention away from Mrs. Barton's head.

"I have one." Ichabod said. "Sam said that the Horseman was in search of a head into order to twist the soul and make a demon."

"Yeah so?" Dean said.

"I believe that is what this scene is depicting." he said.

"I don't follow." Frank said.

"He means the Horseman is trying out different heads." Jenny said rolling her eyes at the confused faces of her sister, Capt. Irving and Dean.

"What? Why?" Abbie asked.

"He needs the head of someone devote and pure." Sam informed them.

"So, I guess ol' Mrs. B was more on the impure side." Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes before speaking.

"The only problem we have now is figuring out which head he's going to use."

"Who are these guys?" Jenny asked.

"Morales." Frank called stepping outside of the door.

"Yes, sir."

"I need the names of these vics." he said.

"David Taylor and Micheal Holden." Luke said reading from his notebook.

"What other information was obtained about the deceased?" Ichabod inquired. Luke rolled his eyes and began speaking.

"They were both 33 and Holden worked here and this is Taylor's container." he read.

"Thank you." Frank said dismissing him. Luke nodded and headed down the hallway.

"David and Micheal?" Jenny asked her eyes wide.

"So?" Dean asked.

"It's gotta be a coincidence, right?" Sam said his eyebrows kneaded together.

"What are you talking about?" Abbie asked.

"Let's go back to the archives. I've got an idea." Sam said as he lead the group from the storage facility.

* * *

When they got back to the archives, Sam flipped one of the board over and started pinning things to it.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean asked as he watched his brother's hands move furiously around the corkboard.

"The last two victims." Jenny said standing beside Sam. "Their names were David and Micheal."

"We know that. So?" Capt. Irving said.

"They were 33." she said.

"So what?" Abbie asked.

"It's biblical lore, guys." she said exasperated.

"How so?" Dean questioned.

"David. As in David and Goliath and Micheal...as in the archangel." Sam said turning to face them. "They were both 33."

"Jesus was 33 when he died." Ichabod volunteered.

"Exactly." Sam said pointing at him.

"Bring it home, Sammy." Dean said leaning against a table.

"Alright. I think, David was chosen because David in the Bible showed great strength and bravery when he battled the giant; and well Micheal is an archangel so that speaks for itself." Sam explained.

"Right and they were both 33, the same as Jesus was when he died. 33 + 33 = 66." Jenny said.

"66 seals." Dean muttered.

"You think it's a seal?" Abbie asked.

"I think it's the first of the 66." Sam said. The room was silent. Dean's mind was churning.

_'This can't be happening. The Apocalypse? Fuck.'_ he thought to himself. He looked at Sam who was trying to hide the terror that was growing in his eyes.

"What is our next course of action?" Ichabod asked. "We can not allow the Horseman to break anymore seals."

"We can't do anything until we know which head he picked." Jenny said.

"Do you got an idea about which one he went with?" Frank asked.

"Micheal." Sam and Jenny said simultaneously.

"Why?" Abbie questioned. "So what the guy was named after an archangel?" Sam pulled out his laptop and began to read the research he had done on the way back.

"Micheal Holden. 33, deacon at the First Mount Zion Baptist Church for 10 years. Volunteer at the Disciples of Christ Food Bank and youth pastor. According to his wife, "I don't know why anyone would hurt Mikey like this. He was a God fearing man. I mean he loved everyone and he didn't even lose his virginity until we were married." He was also taking online seminary course to become a preacher." Sam said looking up from his laptop. "David was 33, a member at the same church but for five years and he didn't volunteer or any of that."

"So if you were picking...who would you go for?" Jenny asked the group. The room exchanged looks. They had all of this new information and still nowhere to go. It was frustrating being in step with the big bad but still being ten steps behind.

Frank went back to the station after telling Abbie to keep him posted. Ichabod, Jenny and Sam examined the map and the pattern in which the Horseman was traveling and Abbie and Dean scoured through old books. It was all any of them could do...until the Horseman struck again.

* * *

**A/N2: Don't forget to check out sleepy-hollow-tv . wikia . com (copy, paste and remove the spaces). And if you'd like to help, PM me or just message me on the wikia. **

**Don't forget, REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	6. She is Mine Forever Crane

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I've updated this but I've had a lot of it done for a while but I'm been distracted. Anyway, here's the latest one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural, any of the characters from either, any of the creatures from either. The plotline is my own._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The cavernous archives was silent except for the sound of old pages turning until Abbie's phone rang.

"Mills." she answered. "Yes, sir. Wait, wait, I can't hear you." Sam, Jenny and Ichabod joined Dean at the table where he and Abbie sat. "Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. Near the Lord Washington mausoleum." Abbie wrote down quickly. "Yes, sir we're leaving now."

"What's going on?" Dean asked when she rose to her feet.

"Capt. Irving is trapped at the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. The Headless Horseman is stalking him." she said as they all climbed out of the archives.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Apparently he believes that he knows where me and Crane are." she said as she pushed the filing cabinet to the side and stepped into the bright police department.

"Well, lead the way sister." Dean said with a grin. Abbie rolled her eyes and led them from the department. Dean speedily followed Abbie's SUV to the creepy graveyard. "Why is it that every place in this fucking town is creepy as shit?" he asked Sam before the brothers exited the car.

"It's probably what draws the tourists." the younger Winchester answered.

"Friggin' humans. This shit is _not_ entertaining." Dean said pointing his sawed off at the fog cover cemetery. Sam chuckled as he loaded his own gun. Abbie, Jenny and Ichabod joined the boys at the trunk of the Impala. "Here." Dean said handing each of them a sawed off.

"I do not believe that this...gun...will defeat our foe." Ichabod said inspecting the rusty gun.

"We don't either." Sam said.

"Then what's the point?" Jenny snapped.

"The guns are loaded with salt rounds." Sam said. "We figure it'll slow the son of a bitch down."

"Exactly." Dean chimed in. "And since now that he's apparently picked a new model head, I'm assuming that this..." he said unsheathing a large shiny machete. "Will knock him on his ass long enough for us to get the fuck out of dodge."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie laughed.

"The only one we got." Sam said. Dean slammed the trunk close, attached the machete to his side and followed the Mills sisters into the creepy ass graveyard.

As the gang crept closer to the mausoleum they could hear a sinister voice as they hid behind wide tombstones.

"Where are the witnesses?" the vile voice asked. Captain Irving responded by shooting. The Horseman laughed. "Where are the witnesses?" Dean held his finger up to his mouth. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and swiftly moved his thumbs across the screen. Sam and Abbie's phone vibrated.

"No." Sam whispered.

"You got something better?" Dean asked.

"May I be informed of the plan?" Ichabod whispered. Abbie handed him her cellphone. "No." he said. "No."

"It's just a distraction." Abbie whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny whispered harshly.

"It seems Dean would like you sister to distract the Horseman." Ichabod answered.

"And then what?" questioned the younger Mills.

"Then we go out guns blazing and I take that son of a bitch's head." Dean said. "Now, we ain't gotta lot of time here. Are we doing this shit or not?"

"Not." Sam, Ichabod and Jenny.

"I'll be fine. I was training to be FBI. I can handle this." Abbie said.

"You can't stop it. The end is near. Where are the witnesses?" the Horseman said in demonic voice. Dean nodded at Abbie. She stood up and approached the Horseman, who was wearing Micheal Holden's head.

"I'm right here." Abbie said her hands up. The Horseman whipped around and gripped his axe. "I heard you been looking for me, huh?" she said as she slowly began to circle away from the tombstones where the rest of the gang lay in wait. The Horseman's heavy boots clomped as he approached Abbie. Jenny jumped up and fired her gun. He changed course and came toward their hiding places. Ichabod jumped up and fired his gun. The Headless Horseman staggered a bit and before he could regain his proper balance, Sam was up and firing a third time. He fell to his knees and Dean hopped up and ran toward him, machete raised above his head.

"NO!" the Horseman yelled but it was too late. Dean was bringing the sharp blade down and in one fell swoop, Micheal Holden's head was rolling around the foggy ground of the cemetery.

"Coast clear?" Capt. Irving said appearing from behind the mausoleum.

"Yeah." Sam said grabbing Micheal's head and shoving it into a burlap sack.

"We should leave this place." Ichabod said. "The Horseman will not be out for long." The group agreed and they all headed back to the archives.

* * *

"Why the hell was he after you?" Dean asked as they settled back in the large room.

"I'm not sure. I went to the cemetery to visit and I stumbled on to him." Frank explained.

"What business does he have there?" Ichabod questioned.

"Dead family?" Jenny said.

"I don't think so." Sam spoke up from the table he where he was seated. "Walter Shellycreek."

"Who in the hell is that?" Dean questioned.

"Nobody. It's a marked grave with no body." Sam answered. "But buried six feet under is a seal."

"Awesome." Dean and Abbie said.

"So Captain Irving prevented a seal from being broken?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah as far as I can tell." the youngest Winchester replied.

"You will not defeat him." a muffled voice said. The gang looked around the room. None of them had said that and they couldn't figure out who had. "None of you will defeat him."

"Is that..." Jenny began, her eyes glued to the burlap sack on the table. Sam and Dean made brief eye contact before Sam reached out and untied the sack, allowing it to fall to the table.

"You will not defeat him." the head of Micheal Holden said on it's side. "Not in this dimension."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. The head just laughed.

"The strong becomes stronger in their home." Micheal said before his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Jenny said as she poked the head with a pen.

"The strong becomes stronger in their home." Ichabod repeated. "I do not understand." he said looking to Sam, who's eyebrows were kneaded together in thought.

"I think I know." Abbie said as she hurried over to one of the tall filing cabinets. She flipped through an old book and began to read. "And though the demon has not yet made himself known, I know that he shall be defeated. He is strong but not unbeatable. Our foe dwells in my world; where the good shall prevail."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's a piece of George Washington's journal." she said. "I think he means that because this supernatural thing is in our world, we can beat it."

"Of course. He who fights at home will forever be undefeated." Ichabod recited.

"Listen." Sam said. "All supernatural beings are born in a dark dimension. In said dimension they are always at their strongest. When they cross over into our realm a minute amount of their powers is diminished."

"How do you know that?" Frank asked.

"I just read it in this book." Sam said holding it up.

"The Men of Letters were brilliant men." Ichabod said.

"Great but you guys wanna let me finish?" Frank said. "Like I said I stumbled up on him and he was over a grave, but there was all this mist; gray mist."

"Gray?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. It made everything with a three grave radius look like it was in black and white, tattered and worn and he was chanting." the captain explained.

"Sam..." Dean said, his eyes instantly on his brother.

"What's going on?" Abbie asked.

"We think he was calling Purgatory." Sam answered.

"Purga...fucking great." Jenny said flopping down in a chair. The room was silent for a moment.

"She is mine forever, Crane." Micheal said suddenly. The room gasped.

"Katrina." Ichabod whispered as the head's eyes fluttered shut again.

* * *

**A/N2: In the next chapter, Ichabod had a little bit of a freak out and Abbie has to reign him in. The Men of Letters Books help out some more and The Mills girls, The Winchester Boys and Ichabod take a little trip. Stay tuned!**


End file.
